Cuentos de hadas
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Alice amaba los cuentos de hadas, y amaba a Jasper. ¿Por qué no juntar ambos amores para divertir a su sobrina? Drabble.


Hoooooola. Otra vez yo, ajá, lo sé, deben estar hartos (¿Quién? Nadie te lee, querida.) En fin... Otro Jasper y Alice, como de costumbre, no sé, estoy inspirada hoy...

Igual, quiero aclarar que no es muy bueno, pero me gustó, al menos a mí. En fin, vamos a las formalidades.

**Disclaimer**: Seeee, ya saben, los personajes & lugares son propiedad de Meyer, no lucro con ésto, pero de todas formas el fic es mío.

**Summary**: Porque Alice amaba los cuentos de hadas, y amaba a Jasper, por eso, le gustaba juntar ambos amores para entretener a su sobrina.

**Advertencia**: Ninguna, salvo que quizá no les guste demasiado mi fic :P

Dedicado a : A mi mejor amigo, te amo.

En fin, nada, vamos allá :D

* * *

**Cuentos de hadas.**

**By:** _Belencitah._

Atada, sucia, hambrienta. Así se encontraba la pobre chica, en algo que parecía ser un sótano.

Estaba vendada de los ojos, por lo que todo lo que sabía de aquél lugar era lo que escuchaba. Sabía que estaba con, al menos, dos personas más, suponía que dos hombres, pues eran voces gruesas las que escuchaba.

Tenía miedo, tanto miedo por su vida. Esperaba que algún día su príncipe azul viniera en su rescate, ¿por qué? Simple, antes de aquél calvario solía disfrutar de los cuentos de hadas, su favorito era "La cenicienta", cómo aquél caballero rescató a su princesa de los maltratos era tan romántico a su parecer, recordaba que aquél cuento fue el último que leyó antes de su secuestro hacía dos semanas, aproximadamente, ¡y sus dieciocho años no le impedían seguir disfrutando de ese pasatiempo!

Pero todos sus cuentos e historias habían quedado en su casa en Mississippi, y su inocencia se había ido al llegar ahí, pues uno de sus compañeros de "celda" la hostigaba constantemente, amenazando con violarla, ella tenía miedo, creía que podía hacerlo, porque claro, ella no veía sus cadenas.

—Come, no queremos que mueras antes de pedir rescate… —Eran las únicas palabras que oía por parte de sus captores, no sabía cuántos eran ni dónde estaba, y tampoco importaba demasiado en ese momento.

Desde que fue secuestrada se negó a probar bocado, simplemente tomaba agua, pero no comía, después de todo, no sabía qué clase de comida le daban.

Siguieron pasando las semanas. En la tercer semana, mientras dormía en el suelo cual perro, escuchó golpes de puerta, no eran un simple _toc toc_, sino golpes fuertes, y algunos gritos.

La puerta se abrió. Ella no logró ver la reacción de los demás, pero la suya era de puro pánico. Temía que su muerte sea inminente. Se corrió, sentada aún en el piso, contra la pared lo más que pudo, y comenzó a llorar.

Sintió una cálida mano en su mejilla, y sintió la venda negra caer de sus ojos. No veía nada, sólo una luz cegadora, probablemente por tanto tiempo sin ver más que negro. Cuando los ojos se acostumbraron a la luz lo vio. Vio a aquél joven y guapo chico, rubio, y de ojos celestes como el cielo que añoraba ver en sus días de encierro.

—Toma mi mano, antes de que los guardias despierten —Dijo con voz suave y mucha calma, sonriéndole.

Su sonrisa era perfecta, y a pesar del dolor y el sufrimiento que tenía, no pudo más que sonreír tímidamente ante aquél gesto.

Tomando su mano, e intentando incorporarse, movió los ojos, viendo a sus dos compañeros de celda aterrados, en posición fetal contra la pared. No sabía cuál de ellos la hostigaba y tampoco le importaba, sólo podía ver sus ojos celestes alumbrando la habitación tan oscura.

—¿Quién eres? —Dijo ya de pie mirándolo y soltando su mano de manera suave.

—Soy tu príncipe, y vine a rescatar a mi princesa —Dijo él abrazándola con amor, estrechándola lo más que podía contra su cuerpo. Ella sintió sus músculos por sobre la ropa. Al parecer no era metáfora, en verdad era un príncipe, sus ropajes lujosos y bien propios de un rey del siglo XIX lo delataban —Siento no haber llegado antes, mi dulce, pero prometo que jamás vas a sufrir lo que estos días.

Ella no pudo más que llorar, lo que hizo que el joven la estrechara aún más contra su cuerpo, y levantando su mentón, la besó. Fue un beso tierno y casto, pero el mejor primer beso que la chica había sentido.

—Esperé demasiado por esto —Susurró la chica, aún sollozando, al separarse de su salvador.

—Lo siento, señorita —pronunció tomando su mano y besándola con suma caballerosidad.

Así, él extendió su mano, y ella la tomó sin dudar. Salieron de allí sin hacer escándalo hacia una vida nueva. Un carruaje los esperaba en la salida. La casa en la que estuvo era bastante humilde, por no decir fea, pudo notar ella.

Le extendió la mano a su princesa para ayudarla a subir al carruaje, y sentándose junto a ella, al son de un _arre, _salieron de aquél lugar para jamás volver.

Y fueron felices para siempre. Fin.

Alice tapó más a Renesmeé, quien yacía plácidamente en su cama rosa, adormitada junto a su osito de felpa.

—Tía Alice —susurró la niña con un sueño abrumador —, ¿Cómo se llamaba la princesa? ¿Y el príncipe? No lo dijiste en el cuento.

Alice sonrió, ¡Lo había olvidado! Porque claro, en su mente tenía claro sus nombres:

—Eran la princesa Mary Alice y el príncipe Jasper II.

—¡Cómo tú y el tío Jaz! —Gritó la niña, sonriendo cual Chesiree.

Alice asintió —Ahora duérmete, pequeña, es tarde y tus padres me matarían si supieran que aún sigues despierta.

La niña, sonriendo, se recostó de lado y cerró los ojos. Su tía depositó un fugaz beso en su mejilla y salió del cuarto apagando la luz blanca y tenue.

Fue hacia el sofá de los Cullen, donde Jasper peleaba con Emmett sobre cosas sin relevancia. Cuando la vio venir, se cayó y sonrió:

—¿Qué historia le contaste hoy a Nessie? —y sin parar de sonreír, siguió—; ¿Cuando te rescaté de las fauces de un león en África, o cuando nos conocimos en las carreteras de Los Ángeles?

Alice rió cual niña de dos años: —Ninguna de esas, cariño. Esas las conté millones de veces, hoy me pidió una nueva.

—Una nueva ¿eh? ¿Cuándo te rescata de Enanolandia, Alice? —Rió Emmett, quien seguía sentado en un sillón junto a ellos. Jasper bufó y Alice le tiró un almohadón riendo.

—Emmett, eres un idiota —dijeron al unísono la pareja, riendo. Emmett sólo sonrió y le devolvió la almohada en forma juguetona.

* * *

Patético, ¿no? Pero bueno, me gustó mucho y no es que todos mis fics me gusten, así que decidí subirlo sin siquiera dudar.

Espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado como yo. Los quiero muchooooooo.

Belencitah.


End file.
